rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Saureck Grayfarn
Professor Saureck Lydriana-Karyiana-Leprotto-Vilkan-Dormanya Grayfarn, commonly known as "Professor" or simply "Grayfarn", is a Gnomish Geomancer from the Tree Gnome Stronghold. He was formerly one of the first Gnomes to have a position as a Teacher at the Wizard's Tower under Arthur Ironarm of the Arcane Research Institute. Following Arthur's departure from the Tower, Saureck became something of a freelance wizard, and is currently conducting research on chargebows while residing in Draynor. Saureck Grayfarn is played by his creator, Emyris Bayne. Biography Early Life On the the 16th day of the month of Wintumber, Year 44 of the 5th Age, a child was born to Vilkan Grayfarn, a diplomat, and Lydriana Leprotto-Grayfarn, an apothecary, Gnomes of the Tree Gnome Stronghold that had lived and experienced the re-establishment of contact with the now civilized humans after a time when barbaric human tribes hunted and killed Gnomes for sport. Saureck was named for his mother’s great-grandfather, of whom as a fine mage, having learned from an Ent. When Saureck was brought into the world, it is said that Lydriana saw her great-grandfather’s smile and eyes when she looked into his newborn face. As Saureck grew older, he had three younger sisters, Felucia, Aetheria, and Lyza, as well as a few younger cousins on his mother’s side, namely Mae, Johvahnee, and Siobhan. The seven were very close, wandering about outside of the stronghold from time to time so that they may look for adventures beyond home, though their parents did not approve of them wandering outside of the stronghold. They usually played in the woods just outside of the stronghold, Saureck always played as the handsome human spellsword from lands far away, tasking his sisters and his cousins to make up a quest for him to accomplish to save the day. The Woodland Crown One day, he was "tasked" to go deep into the woods to uncover the “woodland crown” that his sister, Lyza, had made. It was not long until Saureck became lost in the dark labyrinth of trees and wood. He heard a chattering in the shrubs, clenching his wooden shortsword in his hand. “Who’s there?” The shrubs rustled and jerked. Saureck took a set of runes from his pouch, ready for anything. It was then that a large, dog-sized spider crawled out of the shrubs at him. Saureck began to hyperventilate, being deathly afraid of spiders. He froze before passing out. He awoke to find himself cocooned on a web, facing a rather tall, lithe figure with robes that seemed to be made from webs and the hides of spiders past killed. The being stood in front of a group of ten or fifteen skeletons, and spiders; a necromancer. Saureck gazed into the figure’s cold, gray eyes, unmoved. “Another Gnome, eh? Well…a sacrifice is a sacrifice,” the being hissed, “does the little one have any last words…?” '' ''Saureck gritted his teeth. “Aye…do your worst.” '' ''The necromancer laughed, baring his jagged, twisted teeth. The necromancer began to chant when a somewhat loud creaking came from nearby. The necromancer turned. “Who is there? Reveal yourself!” The ground shook a bit, a loud thumping sound drawing close. “Hmm…what…is this…?” groaned a booming voice that seemed to come from all around, sounding as old, though equally as powerful, as time itself. '' ''Saureck looked up to the trees, smiling; he knew what it was. The necromancer glanced about. “What are you?! Show yourself!” '' ''The ground shook as the thumping would draw closer and closer. “I…am…the forest, I am…the trees…your presence here…is defiling to this hallowed earth…” Saureck looked about, wondering how many of them closed in on their location. '' ''“What do you want?!” '' ''The thumping stopped; it was here. “The Gnome…release him…then leave my forest…” '' ''The necromancer held his ground. “I am not afraid of you! Whatever you are, I am not afraid!” A loud creaking would come from about twenty feet above them. '' ''“Hmm…pity,” the voice boomed, “I…wished that it would not have to come…to this…” A loud thud came from where the necromancer’s spiders and skeletons were. He turned, seeing them crushed, laying in pieces and mutilated bits of hide. The necromancer shouted as he was fifteen feet into the air by a large hand made from wooden logs and branches. He was brought up to its wooden, though seemingly magical eyes; an Ent. As he screamed in terror, the Ent threw the necromancer into the skies, eventually sending him out of sight and out of earshot. Saureck had, meanwhile, been able to cut free from the web cocoon, covered with bits of moist webbing and fluid. He kneeled before the great being. “Master Ent, I thank you for saving me. How can I ever repay you?” '' ''The Ent waved a large wooden hand dismissively. “You…need not repay me, Master Gnome. But…tell me…what is your name…?” '' ''Saureck stood, giving a bow. “I am Saureck Lydriana-Leprotto-Grayfarn, Master Ent.” The great Ent gave a wooden chuckle. “…Saureck…Leprotto, you say…?” '' ''The Gnome nodded a bit. “Aye, I was named for my great-great-grandfather, Saureck Leprotto.” '' ''The Ent kneeled down to Saureck. “I…am Torreya, Guardian of these woods…I taught and tutored your ancestor…in his youth…” '' ''The young Gnome smiled. “You…knew my ancestor?” '' ''Torreya nodded. “Yes…he was…indeed…a fine Gnome…” '' ''Saureck looked about at the dark forest. “Good Guthix…it seems to have gotten dark! I must return home!” '' ''Torreya stood once again. “It has been an honor, Saureck Lydriana-Leprotto Grayfarn…To leave, just go due east from here, you will soon make your way out of the forest. Saureck gave a final bow to the Ent before leaving the forest and returning to the stronghold once he found his sisters and cousins. He told them all about the Ent, telling them all to keep it as a secret between them. Adolescence Life Inside of the Stronghold The World Outside of Gnomish Lands The Wizard's Tower Personality Grayfarn is usually disoriented due to sleep deprivation, and hates it whenever those who believe themselves to be his "superiors" tell him to do something, but respects true superiors. He is of a Neutral-Good Alignment, as many Gnomes are, and is generally peaceful, even described as a pacifist, but can and will fight to protect those he cares about and his research. Physical Appearance Facial Saureck has a generally Gnomish face, bright Hazel eyes that always seem to be rather bloodshot with dark circles as a result of sleep deprivation. He has black hair, including a short beard and rather untame hair (which is covered by a leather cowl) as a result from spending countless nights sleeping at his desk. Bodily Saureck stands at a height of 3'1", the height of an average Gnome, weighing about 91 pounds. He has a bit of muscle, but no more than an average Gnome would have. Relations Grandparents * Sorville Grayfarn ----- Paternal Grandfather ----- Deceased * Dormanya Grayfarn ----- Paternal Grandmother ----- Deceased * Tomas Leprotto ----- Maternal Grandfather ----- Deceased * Karyiana Leprotto ----- Maternal Grandmother ----- Deceased Aunts & Uncles * Merrimac Leprotto ----- Mother's Brother ----- Deceased ** Bellisima Noakes-Leprotto ----- Uncle's Wife ----- Alive * Raegozz Leprotto ----- Mother's Brother ----- Deceased ** Matrixx Leprotto ----- Uncle's Wife ----- Deceased Parental *Vilkan Grayfarn ----- Father ----- Alive *Lydriana Grayfarn ----- Mother ----- Alive Siblings *Felucia Grayfarn ----- Sister ----- Alive *Aetheria Grayfarn ----- Sister ----- Alive *Lyza Grayfarn ----- Sister ----- Alive Cousins *Gizzgozz Leprotto ----- Second Cousin ----- Deceased * Mae Leprotto ----- First Cousin ----- Alive * Johvahnee Leprotto ----- First Cousin ----- Alive * Siobhan Leprotto ----- First Cousin ----- Alive * Merrion Leprotto ----- First Cousin ----- Alive * Bellamax Leprotto ----- First Cousin ----- Deceased ** Picknixx ----- Cousin by Marriage ----- Deceased * Muirixx ----- Second Cousin ----- Status Unknown Trivia *Grayfarn's favorite hobby is haberdashery, or the making of hats. He, as a Gnome, is very proud of this craft. *Grayfarn usually makes food-related analogies (ex. "We don't mix, like Strawberries with Fried Cod.") *Grayfarn barely ever sleeps due to his research, drinking coffee to keep himself awake and wary. *His favorite color is blood-orange. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Gnomes Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Rangers Category:Guthixian Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Battlemage